Resurrected Love
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: Happy Halloween! A short little idea from the 2003 movie. Aradia was Master Gracey's beloved but she was very gifted, aka a voodoo girl! He didn't care. Sadly; she was murdered. Now her modern day life, Danica Sharpe, who carries the same powers is the only one who can expose the truth to her past life's end. Latin is in the story and the translation is provided


_**Flashback**_

_Edward Gracey was watching from an upstairs window of his suite, awaiting the arrival of his beloved, Aradia Wilder to the family's annual masquerade ball. Tonight was to be more than just the ball. Tonight; he was planning to ask for her hand in marriage in front of everyone present. He had already met with Aradia's parents while she was running errands and had gotten their blessings. He didn't care that Aradia's family was of lower class or that she was a bit of a sorceress. All he cared about was how she made him feel. He thought lovingly of the sounds of her laughter when they would sit under the trees in the forest for their secret mid day picnics. How he enjoyed the sounds of her whistling to the birds especially the mockingbirds. He often brought his sketchbook and would draw Aradia in various modest positions. His favorite one of her was her knelt by a rose bush, sniffing one of the flowers. He looked out the window and finally saw the coach returning and his heart leapt for joy. _

_ The carriage came to a stop and the footman helped out a gorgeous figure. He knew it was his beloved Aradia. Her scarlet dress and mask was simply stunning. He did all he could to restrain himself as he made his way downstairs to see her. She had just presented her invitation and opened her hand fan as she entered the ballroom and looked around. Edward made his toward her and whispered "Aradia" as he took her hand gently. Her lips parted into a small smile and whispered back "Edward, my love." She turned to face him and like any lady, she curtsied and he returned with a bow. "May I have this dance" he asked. _

_ The orchestra struck up a lively waltz as they made their way to the center of the floor and began to dance together. Aradia was never happier than she was with Edward. He was the only one outside of her family who did not fear her powers. She remembered when he had accidently found out when he watched her revive her rabbit. Still; it didn't frighten him and he had embraced her difference though he had not told anyone of her power for if anyone had found out; not only would she be condemned but so would he for being in league with her. The only hope he had right now was that she would accept his proposal and they could live a happy life together and he would move not only her but her ailing parents to the house where she could be close and her parents would be under the best care possible. _

_ After the waltz; he silenced the orchestra and led Aradia to the stairs and waited as everyone got quiet. This was the big moment. He finally said "I have something important to ask before all who have gathered here tonight." He turned to Aradia and took the ring box out of his jacket pocket and carefully got down on one knee. He took a breath and finally asked "I love you more than I could ever dream of. You mean the world to me and that's all I could ask for. I don't care about anything that makes us complete opposites. Your love for life and laughter is all that matters. With the blessings of your parents; I ask you one question. Aradia Wilder; will you please accept the honor of becoming Mrs. Aradia Gracey?"_

_ Aradia had to do everything to stop herself from squealing in absolute excitement. "Yes I will" she finally answered as Edward slid the ring on her finger. This was the moment she had dreamed of and now; it was all coming true. She couldn't wait to arrive home that night to tell her parents that she had accepted the proposal and when he mentioned bringing her parents to the manor house and the promise of extra medical care; she knew they would be most grateful for that. She finally excused herself for a moment to get a glass of wine and to rest her feet for a moment. Edward obliged and told her "I'll join you in a moment." He joined her soon enough and they talked of their future together._

_ That night when she left; Edward took awhile as they kissed goodnight, knowing that they would still be seeing each other in a short time as she was planning to make the move to the house starting tomorrow. Aradia arrived at home and told her parents of the joyous news and they were most pleased with her marriage to Edward Gracey. They knew she would be well taken care of when they left this world. She eagerly began packing before she settled down and fell asleep for the night._

_ It didn't take long for Aradia to move into the house and her parents were brought to the house about three weeks later. Word spread of the grand wedding that would be held at Gracey manor. Edward absolutely spared no expense when it came to making the wedding exactly as Aradia wanted. He had hired the best seamstress to make the most beautiful gown that had ever been seen. He had arranged for her favorite flowers and the menu was set with both of their favorite dishes to be served. Everyone had certainly been excited and had expected only the best for this occasion. Little did anyone realize that this day that was supposed to be the most joyous moment would soon turn to tragedy._

_ Ramsley, Edward's butler was not pleased with his master's union to this low class girl. He also knew of Aradia's gift of magic and he couldn't believe his master's choice. He decided it was time to take matters into his own hands. He had never known anything about love and didn't much care to. He was going to end this before the union was official and that meant murdering Aradia. It was the night before the wedding and Aradia was waiting for her usual cup of tea. That night though; Ramsley added a dash of poison and stirred it in carefully. He had also written in a suicide note in Aradia's writing because he already knew Aradia was writing a letter to give to Edward as they were unable to see each other. He brought her the cup of tea and she drank it gratefully and he stepped back, waiting. Sure enough; her breathing slowed until she dropped to the floor and he took her letter and hid it in his jacket and delivered the letter he had written to Edward's door instead. Not once did he regret what he had done._

_ When Edward read the letter; he was most distraught and went off to Aradia's room at once in spite of promising not to see her before the wedding. He was going to try and talk her out of this and threw open the door of her room. He hoped she was still alive but he when he walked in; she was already on the floor. "Aradia" he said, running to where she lay and he touched her chest, hoping to feel the beat of her heart but there was no beat to be felt. His world was shattered and he knew there was no reason to go forth in life. He wept for his beloved and had told her parents what had happened. The next morning; the decorations for the wedding became that of a funeral. Edward had selected a lovely dress for her to be buried in and was knelt on the floor next to her coffin the entire time. When she was buried; he laid a single red rose from the very bush where they had kissed many times on her headstone. That night; he made a noose and went up to the tower to end it all. Ramsley watched as his master hung himself in that tower and even though he was not sorry for stopping the wedding; he had lost his master and had ultimately cursed the house, dooming them to haunt the halls and unless the truth was revealed; none of them could crossover to heaven. _

Present Day

I shot awake, breathing heavily. I had a repeat of the dream I had been having for the past month. It was always the same thing. I was in a ball, dancing with a handsome man and I was in a dress and mask of scarlet. This stranger called me Aradia. I had seen us becoming engaged and then the dream ends with me collapsing to the floor and a cry of 'Aradia' before I wake up. I had no idea what the dream meant and I didn't know if I really wanted to. I finally got up and went to put a day bag together. I was going to go do a nature shoot so I got up and got dressed for the day. I packed my camera bag and my laptop and charge cord in my backpack before selecting my clothes for the day.

My name is Danica Sharpe and I'm 25 years old. I work as a bartender and today was the first day of my three month vacation that was long overdue. Maybe my physic abilities would be silent. I finally had myself dressed and ready to go. When I was sure I had everything; I finally headed outside and got on my bike and took off for adventure. I had no idea what I was about to be in for but I knew I craved adventure. I stopped at a local diner for breakfast before continuing on my way. My dream still bothered me and I wanted to know what it meant and who this 'Aradia' was. I finally stopped and took out my camera when I saw some beautiful roses in bloom. I don't know why but I have always loved red roses and the smell of their sweet perfume. I captured a few more shots before continuing on my way.

I came to a freaky looking area and it seemed like everything here had lost life. It seemed so mysterious so I stopped and took a few more pictures. I looked up and saw a huge house with gates in the front. It looked to have once been a grand mansion but it was partly dilapidated. I looked up and saw storm clouds forming. I heard the gates creek open so I hopped back on my bike and rode up to the front door. I saw a shed to park my bike inside of so I parked my bike, grabbed my backpack and camera case before running to the front door just as the rain began to fall. I knocked several times before the door swung open. "Hello" I called, walking in. It was silent so I called again "Hello; is there anyone here?"

"Welcome to Gracey Manor dear girl" an elderly gentleman said and added "I'm Ramsley." "Thank you" I replied as I closed the door. I sat my backpack down and looked around. "Would it be okay if I took a few pictures of the architecture around here" I asked. "Of course and my master wouldn't mind if you stayed for the night. The storm tonight is supposed to be most dangerous" Ramsley replied. "If you don't mind me asking; where is your master" I asked. "In the study" he answered before adding "You did not introduce yourself." I blushed in embarrassment and replied "Forgive my rudeness. I'm Danica Sharpe." "Please permit me to show you to a room so that you might dry off. You'll find some dry clothes in the closet" Ramsley said as I picked up my backpack and followed him upstairs.

He opened the door and said "I hope you will find this room to your liking. If you need anything then pull the chord beside the bed. Supper will be served at precisely 7pm." "Thank you Ramsley" I replied as he closed the door. I hurried to get out of my wet clothes and hung them up over the shower. Thankfully; my shoes hadn't suffered as bad so I opened the door and started searching for something to wear. I soon found a simple black dress that looked like something out of the gothic period. '_Clothes are clothes so I won't complain'_ I thought, putting the dress on. I removed my choker briefly to dry the ribbon and jewel. I finally brushed my hair and then took my camera out and my phone. I saw that it was now 1pm so I had six hours to spare before supper so I was going to pass the hours by exploring the house and take some photos. I put the strap around my neck and left the room.

There were so many interesting statues and paintings in the house but one painting caught my eye. The lady in the portrait was very beautiful. Our hair was the exact same shade and I even had her beautiful emerald green eyes. I took a picture of the painting and then saw that the name on the plate was 'Aradia Wilder'. '_That's the name from my dream and I look exactly like her' _I thought before shaking my head. I continued on down the hall and down the stairs to the ballroom where I had been earlier. As I stood in the ballroom; the dream came back to me once again and I realized that this was the ballroom from my dreams. '_Am I going around the bend or is it possible that I have a connection to Gracey manor' _I thought, continuing to take pictures and walk around.

Edward's P.O.V

I had gone to find Madame Leota as soon as Ramsley told me that a girl had arrived and that he swears she is my beloved Aradia. "Yes Master Gracey" she asked. "Madame Leota; is this girl in the manor the reincarnation of my beloved Aradia" I asked in reply. She was silent for a moment and replied "She is and only she can break the curse and perhaps bring you back to life Master." "You mean she can perform the resurrection spell" I asked. "Yes but this girl doesn't realize who she really is. Her powers must awaken first" Madame Leota answered.

"How are her powers to awaken" I asked. "If she can speak the great awakening spell in Latin correctly" she answered. I finally asked "Does this reincarnation have a name?" "Danica" Madame Leota responded. I finally left the study to see if I could find her and see if this was indeed my love returned to me. I found her in the ballroom standing by the fireplace and there was no doubt that she looked every bit like my beloved. I reappeared downstairs and asked "Do you like what you see?"

Danica's P.O.V

I nearly jumped a foot off the ground and I saw a dashing gentleman. He was very straight back and proper looking. Strange enough; he looked exactly like the gentleman from my dreams. "Your home is beautiful" I commented. "My grandfather, who I am named after, spared absolutely no expense when he built this house" the stranger answered and added "I'm Edward Gracey." "Danica Sharpe" I replied. He kissed my hand and asked "Would you like a tour of the rest of the house?" "Could I have a moment to put my camera back in my room" I asked in reply. "Of course; I'll wait right here" Edward replied. I ran upstairs and put my camera back in the bag and then returned downstairs where Edward was waiting. He offered me his arm like a gentleman and I slid my arm into his and we began walking.

"Danica; do you believe in ghosts" he asked. "Actually yes; I do. You see; I'm a medium and through me the dead can speak" I answered. "Interesting on that thought because my grandfather's fiancé was also a medium and was gifted with witchery though I don't prefer that term. I think of her as gifted" Edward told me. "Everyone says I have powers and while I know I'm a medium; my parents said I have magical powers. I don't believe them" I commented. "Did you consider that maybe you do have them but you haven't awakened them yet" he asked as we stopped.

I paused a moment before replying "I suppose that you could be correct. I wouldn't know how to go about that." "Do you have any ability to speak Latin" Edward asked. "Well yes but I don't know what that would have to do with anything" I answered. "My grandfather's fiancé, Aradia told him the awakening spell was in Latin" Edward told me. "Okay but where would I find the book that the spell rests in" I asked. "I was told that it would be among Aradia's possessions in the house" Edward answered. We were interrupted by Ramsley letting us know that dinner was served. Once more; I slid my arm through Edward's and he led me to the dining room. Ramsley opened the door and Edward led me inside and pulled a chair out for me. I sat down and he slid it to the table. Ramsley carted in the first course, a fine smelling soup which was my favorite, gumbo. I waited patiently and ate like I was raised. "The gumbo is divine, tastes like my family's recipe" I commented.

Edward smiled and we made small talk during supper and enjoyed the divine food. I hadn't had such excellent home cooking in quite awhile. The final course of dessert consisted of a chocolate mousse cake slice and a side of frozen cherry sorbet. When all was gone; I said "That was the absolute best supper that I have had in some time. Thank you very much." Ramsley bowed and left me alone with Edward. "I would love to hear the story of your grandfather and Aradia" I said after a minute. Edward seemed to smile and replied "And I would be delighted to share the story with you Danica. Please, follow me." He stood up and then helped me up and led me back to where I had encountered the painting of Aradia. The one next to it looked a lot like Edward and I asked "Is that your grandfather?"

"Yes; mother always said I got his looks and charm" Edward answered. He finally looked at Aradia's portrait and finally said "Aradia and my grandfather were a forbidden match back then. She was lower class and as I said, she was gifted with magic. They knew they would both be condemned if her secret was ever revealed. She never told anyone the truth but my grandfather loved her anyway. He proposed to her at the family's annual masquerade ball and they were so excited to spend their lives together. It was the night before the wedding and they were following the tradition of not seeing each other before the wedding. They were writing letters but what he hoped of her magic words that she couldn't wait turned out to be words of goodbye. She killed herself."

"But if she was looking forward to the wedding then why would she want to end her life" I asked. "I've never understood that. It's made the entire family curious" Edward answered. "Was there anyone that you know of who was against the wedding" I asked, my dream starting to come back. "Not that I can think of. Everyone was thrilled with the news" Edward replied, looking at me. I realized then what everything meant and I asked "I've seen the way that you have been watching me with intent tonight. Do you think that I am the reincarnation of Aradia?" "Come with me" Edward said, taking my hand and leading me to a dark room with a crystal ball and Edward called "Madame Leota!"

I watched the crystal in shock as a gypsy woman appeared and took one look at me. "Welcome back to Gracey Manor Aradia" she said. "But I can't be her, am I" I asked. "You are indeed Aradia Wilder. It is time to awaken your great powers. You are the only one who can set the spirits here free and if you wish; you and Master Gracey can have a second chance at a normal life" she answered. "But how do I awaken my powers" I asked. Just then; as if in answer to my question, a large book appeared on the table and flipped open to a page with an awakening chant. "Speak the chant correctly and if a symbol of a star and a sun appear in your hands then you are Aradia Wilder" Madame Leota answered.

I looked at the chant and then to Edward before taking a deep breath and finally said _"__Excita__potentiam__tenebris__lux__et__sol et__stellae__sensum__praeter__me__ipsum__!" (Awaken powers of dark and light, the sun and the star and take me beyond all senses of the world!)_All at once; a blinding light surrounded me before a burning feeling took over my hands. I looked and sure enough; there was a sun appearing on my right hand and a star on my left hand. "Aradia" Edward said. "Then you're really a ghost, not a look alike of your grandfather" I said, looking at him and trying not to freak out. Madame Leota finally said "You must now uncover the truth of your death." "What" I asked. "You said yourself that you don't think Aradia, well you killed yourself" Edward answered. "Find the truth that must be read" Madame Leota said before disappearing. Edward and I looked at each other and he finally led me to the attic. I looked around and then I saw a wedding dress in the corner. "Was that Aradia's, I mean mine" I asked, gazing lovingly at the dress and the details.

"Indeed it was and you would have been the most beautiful bride" Edward replied with a slight smile and added "You could change all that now that you have uncovered your powers. Madame Leota mentioned a resurrection spell. It was the same one you once performed before." I was curious and Edward finally led me to a trunk and opened it. I searched through it and I saw an envelope with the seal unbroken. It looked like my handwriting on that envelope that read '_My Beloved'_. "Could this be the 'truth that needs to be read'" I asked, taking the envelope out and handed it to Edward.

He opened the envelope and took the letter out and read over it carefully. "Then you really didn't kill yourself, you wanted to be with me" he said. Just then; Ramsley appeared and said "I wasn't about to allow you to marry a voodoo girl! I was going to stop the union and I had originally planned to have her turned in for magic and be killed but you wouldn't have allowed it. That's why I poisoned her." "Ramsley; I looked to like a father figure and you murdered the love of my life! Why" Edward asked and added "Have you no heart? No feeling of what true love is?"

"Love is nothing but an empty promise! She would have gotten you killed if anyone had ever found out" Ramsley replied. "That's still no excuse to have murdered me and now that I have returned once again; I can and I will finish you off tonight where Edward and I were meant to be together" I said and turned to Edward and said "We have a wedding to get ready for." Edward smiled and replied "Then I shall leave you to get ready for this." I turned to Ramsley and said "Get out and you might as well get ready too." Edward and I walked out together and I said "The ballroom in fifteen minutes." Edward smiled again and gave me a kiss and for the first time; I felt the cold that reminded me I still had to bring him back to the land of the living. That was going to be a most difficult task but for now; I was focused on getting Ramsley condemned to the underworld before I could think about anything else.

I took the dress off the dummy and started to get ready. I had a time lacing the slippers but putting the veil in proved to be quite the task. When I was finally ready; I carefully made my way to the ballroom and waited on the right side of the stairs while Edward would enter from the left. The sound of the wedding march began and we started making our way toward each other. The ceremony began and Edward whispered "Ready to send the guilty one away?" "I'm very ready" I replied. Edward and I stepped apart and I turned to the fire place and I shouted _"__Surge__et accipe__ignem__infernalem__spiritum__malignum__nocens__!__ (Fire of the underworld rise and take this guilty soul to the Evil One!) _Just then; a great flame rose from the fire place and ensnared Ramsley and dragged him to the pits of the underworld. Edward and I joined hands and I felt a presence that wanted me to enter and I knew at once that this was Aradia's spirit. "Aradia wishes to speak through me" I said, going into a trance and an elegant voice that was not my own said "Edward my love; my soul is free. Be strong." "But I want to go with you" Edward said. "You deserve to be married. If it can't to be me; marry Danica. My spirit lives within her in every way and I promise that my heart belongs to you forever" Aradia's spirit said and said "The light is waiting for me Edward. I must go."

Edward's P.O.V

I had just listened to Aradia's spirit tell me to marry Danica and enjoy a new start in life. I could go to Heaven later on. Just then; a beautiful light emerged from Danica's body and then a figure appeared and Danica fell to the floor. I caught her and I watched the figure take shape and recognized the masquerade dress. "Aradia" I whispered. "Yes Edward; I'm free now. The truth has been revealed. I want you to continue on. I love you and I'll see you in paradise someday" Aradia told me_. _A greater white light and I watched Aradia ascend to heaven but not before sending a kiss of light that immersed Danica's body and she woke up in my arms once again. "Edward" she whispered. "Thank you Danica; you have done it all" I replied as she sat up and she asked "Are you ready to return once more to life?"

"I'm more than ready" I replied. "Okay; can I get out of this dress first? I want to save it and keep it beautiful" Danica replied. I helped her get up and she went upstairs. I still couldn't believe that I was getting this second chance but it was a chance that I wasn't going to take lightly. I knew I had a lot to learn since I was no longer in the 1800's but I was going to take the chance. I didn't know what I was going to do with the home or if Danica would be willing to move here. I decided it would be best to let her decide and if the second life spell worked; she and I could maybe have children and it would stay in the family. I must had to decide but that would depend on what all happened in the next moments.

Danica's P.O.V

I got out of the wedding dress and put on another black gown and heels and a black veil thrown over my face. This must have been another something I would have worn in my past life. I finally found the spell book that belonged to Aradia and on a page marked with a preserved red rose was the instructions and chant for the resurrection spell. I took the book downstairs and prepared to change the course of life. I knew I had to do this before dawn because now that I had set the spirits free; if I didn't save Edward by the breaking of dawn; he'd cross over whether or not he wanted to even if Aradia had told him to stay.

Edward was already waiting for me and I beckoned him upstairs and asked him "Will you take me to the tower where you hung yourself?" "Why" he asked. "Because I can only perform the spell where the person died" I answered. He nodded and led me upstairs to the dusty tower. I saw that I didn't have very long and opened the book. "I hate to ask you this but you need to remove your shirt" I said, blushing slightly behind the veil. He did so and I slowly moved my hand to rest on his chest where his heart would be and I took a deep breath and said _"__Potestates__mortis__release__tua__constringimus__hoc__anima innocens__, Edward __Jonathen__Gracey__et restituas ei__et vita eius et__pulsu__cordis sui et__concedimus ei hoc__secundus__forte in__amor veru__s." (Powers of death release thy grip on this innocent soul, Edward Jonathen Gracey and restore to him, his life and the beat of his heart and grant him this second chance at true love) _

A soft pink and white light emerged, surrounding my hand and where I had it resting on his chest. The light began beating like a heart and moved into his chest and I felt his skin growing warm and his heart beginning to beat. "There's only one way to make sure that this absolutely worked" I said, feeling the skin on his wrist growing warmer and his pulse becoming stronger. "How is that" he asked. "Well; ghosts don't do things like sneeze or cough" I answered, stirring up some dust and sneezing. He began sneezing too and I said "It did work Edward, you sneezed" as we got out of there. He hugged me tightly and put his shirt back on. We stepped out on to the balcony and he slid his arm around my middle and we watched the sunrise together. "How I've missed the warm feeling of the sun on my face but now; I have you and we can begin together" Edward said, kissing my neck.

It didn't take us long to decide that Edward wanted to move out of the mansion and we decided to turn it into a museum, dedicated to our family's histories much like Juliet's Balcony in Italy. Our families had rich histories that it was worth the effort to preserve it. Edward and I moved into a nice house together and with his family's money; we had a nice life together and today was now our wedding day. I wore the original wedding dress and jewels and I became Danica Gracey. Edward and I had finally had everything that we both wanted and I vowed that I would never use my powers again. Love had been resurrected and that was all that mattered to us now and forever.


End file.
